


将军与侍从官(第七章被屏蔽部分)

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官(第七章被屏蔽部分)

 

 

      阳光透过窗帘照进卧室。

      帷幔里是一阵急促的喘息声。青年撅着屁股跪在床上，上身埋在柔软的床垫里，男人在他的身后克制而有力地动作，他本身技艺领娴熟且轻车熟路，很快就让青年浑身绵软，双腿几乎要跪不住。他一边哼哼着用一只手撑着上身，一边用另一只手颤巍巍地伸下去想要偷偷抚慰自己的前面，被将军发现一巴掌拍下去后发出一声不满的呜咽，又把手缩了回去，老老实实地趴在床垫上。  
      他之前已经被干了两回，身后早就被操地松软湿润，虽然前面依然得不到满足，却还是神色迷离地发出的一阵阵舒服的轻哼，此时他面色潮红，双眼婆娑，即使在结束后还恋恋不舍地夹着被子，身体无意识地磨蹭着。  
      马图林已经去沐浴了，回来后看到还窝在床上的侍从官，忍不住伸手拍了拍他的光屁股。  
     “别睡了。”  
      然而青年睡地迷迷糊糊，不仅没有睬他，还抱着被子翻了个身。  
     “客人很快就要到了，快起来。”  
      说着抽走了被子，接着像是想起了什么，将手伸到他的腿间，插进臀瓣摸了摸股缝，居然还是湿漉漉的。  
     “......小淫娃。”  
      取来毛巾揩了揩手，马图林摇头骂了一句。眼看黄昏将近，不能再由着他任性，于是拍着脸把人弄醒。  
     “起来起来......”  
     “嗯......”  
      ...... ......  
      青年最终好不容易才被他撺掇起来，此时正不情不愿地坐在床沿使劲儿揉着眼睛，似乎还带了些起床气。  
      马图林套上外套，朝还在磨磨蹭蹭的青年丢了一句。

     “半个小时之内我要看到你穿戴整齐出现在大厅，否则看我一会怎么收拾你。”

 

 


End file.
